True Colors of the Dragon
by The Lone She-Wolf
Summary: One year after Ganondorf was slain, Link now roams across the lands of Hyrule, wishing for a new sign of adventure. However, when the Hero hears reports of strange creatures and a new friend crashes into his life, he has more than he barganed for. Link/OC
1. Rumors

Well, I have been mulling over the idea of putting this long Fanfiction on this site… I did it mostly because I wrote this for a contest in my school, and many were impressed by it, so I said "How would my fans like this?" So I wrote it down. Now, you all are very special! As I post these chapters on the site, I may edit some parts of the writing, such as how things turn out. Although they won't be drastic, if you really want to read the story how it was originally written, give me a private message and I'll see if I'll repost the story on a different site or something. Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy my very first Legend of Zelda Fanfiction! (Note, this takes place a little after Twilight Princess, just so you know.)

DISCLAIMER: _I claim no property of the Legend of Zelda franchise, whether It's characters, games, consoles, merchandise, etc. However, my character is copyrighted to myself, and is my property. _

Finally at peace, the lands of Hyrule were once again vibrant and full of happy people from far across the world, and even other races. Ever since Link, the Chosen Hero slayed Ganondorf the evil Dark Lord, the cloud of death and shadow was cleansed from the land. One of the most popular villages in Hyrule, Castle Town, was especially abundant today; people crossed the streets going to every store and corner on the block to complete their errands, or even to shop for luxuries. Despite the many crowds and expensive goods being sold by merchants, every one of the citizens seemed happy.

Amidst the hoards of people was one who stood out from the rest. Everyone knew his famous green tunic, and instantly recognized him as their hero, Link. Although he was also happy for the sacred power restored to these lands, he couldn't help but feel a small bit of sadness every day. Countless mornings passed by when he wished he could feel the adrenaline rush of slaying horrible beasts and exploring ancient ruins, searching for treasure and saving lives. There have been occasional robberies and mishaps over the year since Ganondorf was killed, but it was nothing that could satisfy Link. He didn't want anyone to be in such danger as they were all those months ago, but still…

He padded silently among the crowds, walking down the allies toward Telma's favored bar. There he knew the sweet voice of the woman would take his mind off of the troubles in his soul. Stepping inside the warm tavern, the young warrior glanced around. The bar was almost empty, except for a couple guards sitting at a far off table, lost in conversation as well as their glasses of ale. To the right, the boy glanced at a woman behind the counter. She was well built, and noble looking. Her red hair was tied back neatly in a small ponytail. A rag was held in her hand, cleaning the smooth surface of the bar counter. As she rubbed the wood, a smile creased her dark-skinned face when she noticed the warrior step inside.

"Well hello there, honey! Great to see you!" The bar owner greeted. Link smiled back and nodded, taking a seat at a stool infront of the bar. He always liked to come here, as Telma would always greet him in such a polite way. The woman put the rag inside a pocket of her clothing and chuckled. Link tried to keep his gaze into her deep, brown eyes, since many males took note of her rather broad chest. The young man was always taught to not stare at a woman below the neck, and he followed that rule. "You look a little down… You want something to perk ya' up, Link?" He shook his head. Telma frowned, but took out a glass anyway. "If only you could tell me what's wrong. You're such a complicated little one aren't you?"

Link just stared up at her, trying to give her the answer from the look in his eyes. After a few seconds, he merely sighed and let the older woman poor him some milk. "Don't give me that look, honey. You're not old enough for what they are having." Telma gestured over to the table with the guards in the far corner, shaking her head.

_That wasn't exactly what I meant…_Link thought with a breath. He forced a smile in Telma's direction and put the glass of milk to his lips. The men across the tavern got up from their chairs and made their way to the door into the city.

"Sure seems odd, those reports," one of them said gruffly, stroking his beard.

"Who knew they were still alive? No one has seen one since he slayed one controlled by the darkness," another added, gesturing towards Link.

"I don't think we should worry about it too much," the first stated flatly, opening the door. "Everyone's just excited, that's all. People see lots of crazy evil stuff when they're used to seeing it." The guards stepped through the door, disappearing from sight. Link turned his head, wiping his mouth. _I wonder what they were talking about. _He mused. Reaching into his pouch and pulling out a few Rupees, the young hero placed them on the top of the bar, stood up and followed the guards out.

"Have a good day there, honey!" Telma waved as he left the bar. Outside, Link caught up with the two men who were still discussing the "reports" they were hearing about. They noticed him.

"Hey! You're Link, ain'tcha, little guy?" the bearded one exclaimed. The warrior nodded.

"I think he wants to hear about those reports and rumors. You know what he's like, Kan," the other guard said.

"Alright then. See, we've been hearing about uh…" Kan glanced around in the alley outside of Telma's Bar and said again in almost a whisper, "hearing about dragons and such around Hyrule, as unbelievable as it sounds…. What's so funny, Antei?" Kan glared. Antei wiped a tear from his eye, stopping his chuckles.

"I'm sorry, friend. It's just that I still get a kick out hearing such a ridiculous notion from some people!"

_Dragons… I hope what these guys are saying isn't true, _Link looked down, remembering his battle with the dragon in the City in the Sky. Vivid memories haunted his dreams sometimes of his piercing roar, and intense fire breath. Countless times during that battle he barely managed to dodge the beast's fangs and claws.

"Hey are you alright there, son?" Kan asked, concerned. Link shook his head, getting rid of the memories, and nodded. "Anyway, even if the rumors are true, you'd protect us, right lad?" Once again, the warrior nodded.

"But Kan," Antei mumbled, "what if these dragons aren't evil? I mean I've heard some legends of the beasts that took human form and lived among us peacefully…"

"Eh, even so… I'm sure it's nothing to worry about that much." Link agreed silently.

Later that night, Link was riding through Hyrule field with his beloved horse, Epona. It was a silent ride under the moonlight as the swordsman looked for a place to rest. His home town was much too far to get to in one night without tiring his steed out, so after a while of searching, he halted the mare infront of a grassy path of trees and sat down under one of them. _It's not as comfortable as a bed, but it'll do for the time being… _Before Link could finish his thought, sleep quickly overcame his mind. Just before he plunged into warm darkness, a single sentence rang across his brain. "Dragons returning to Hyrule…"

And then the night closed over him.


	2. Truth, or Fiction?

_ Probably my fastest update ever… Well, I don't know lol. Now, since this story is starting to get a good amount of views so far, I'll release to chapters a day to keep all of my fans happy! Plus, this story is already completed. Now, since I'm doing this great thing for you guys, can someone give some sort of advice or critique on the story? I want to know feedback from my viewers! I'm not asking EVERYONE to write something, because I'm not a review whore, but I want people to know about my well written stories and not just my stupid spoof story. Thank you for reading!_

The next morning came, soon enough and the sun forcibly awakened Link. Beside him, he noticed Epona sleeping soundly. For a second, the young man wondered what it would be like if he would just accepted that perhaps he wouldn't have to go off to save the world. What if all he could do the rest of his years was grow up a normal man's life and teach his children the ways of the warrior. _But I don't want to live like everyone else. The Goddesses don't choose quitters, after all. _Link stood up and patted his horse's mane. She opened her dark brown eyes and stared happily at her master as if to invite him on her saddle.

He smiled, accepting the "invitation" and climbed up on his steed. Kicking her sides, Epona started off into a trot. No monsters or other hideous creatures lingered around Hyrule Field anymore, but instead tourists and other visitors explore the vast landscapes instead. However, Link and Epona were in a relatively isolate part of the field, and that's the way they liked it. The sun was warm, the grass smelled sweet, and the bird's songs in the trees were even more so. Once again the Chosen hero wondered what it would like if the world was forever at peace. This time, a gentle smile creased his pale lips. However, breaking his trance, a loud shriek in the sky was heard. Due to his familiarity with most animals, Link recognized it was a shriek of fear, most likely. Many other similar ones followed, and shadows appeared in the distance against the sun.

At first, the shadows appeared to be birds. However, as the shadows got larger, the forms were more beast-like. Instead of beaks, the flying creatures had teeth inside large jaws. Sunlight glinted off of the creature's scales. Without thinking, Link instantly knew what he saw. Epona was obviously spooked; as the shadows drew nearer, she reared, knocking her rider off and galloping franticly into the opposite direction. At first he was going to run after his horse, but the warrior glanced once again at the shadows. Around three or four were chasing one in the front, that much he could see.

_Whatever those things are, I must warn the town! _Link thought boldly, dashing off towards Castle Town. However, as he got to a group of trees, one final shriek was heard. A large wave of air blasted around him, and a huge crash sounded. The hero turned around, and saw a young maiden tumble out of a bush. Instantly kneeling down to aid her, he checked for any wounds. Staring up into the sky, the hero noticed the dragons were gone completely, as if they never even existed.

Link stared down at the maiden. She wore a simple tunic, but instead of modern cloth and such, it was made out of animal furs and other materials from the forest. Her skin was slightly tanned. However, to Link's surprise, her hair was not the proper color for her age. She only looked to be a young adult, close to 18 or 19, but her long hair was deep silver… Usually the hair color most women that are elderly have. She opened her eyes slightly, and only mumbled a few lines that were barely audible. To Link, though, it seemed to be gibberish.

The hero held the woman up in his arms and jogged into the city, looking for help. Running through the gates in to town, he ran through the crowds who stared in shock at the almost lifeless woman in his arms. She occasionally murmured and twitched her fingers, indicating that she was alive. Despite this, Link knew he had to find a way to help the girl.

Many people exclaimed in surprise at the shock, wondering what happened. However, as soon as they tried to approach the maiden in the swordsman's arms, her aura sent a chill of fear and death through them, and they backed off. Finally reaching Telma's Bar once again, he knocked on the door as best he could, with no free hands to turn the knob. A young man opened the door for him with wide eyes. Link hurried inside, seeking advice from the wise woman.

"By the Goddesses! We have to get the poor girl some care before it's to late," Telma stated, looking over the maiden in the man's arms. She stepped over to them, but backed up a step just like everyone else in town did when they approached the girl.

Soon enough, the infamous hospital Professor showed up in the tavern. He grumbled to himself bitterly, striding toward the others on thin, spider-like legs. Obviously, the doctor was elderly; his thinning hair was graying and he slumped over. However, two of his most shocking traits were his eyes. The glasses he wore seemed to only project them, and seemed as if they weren't really part of his face. The doctor held a bag full of his usual supplies. The wounded young woman lay on her back on a long stretcher-like table, breathing very faintly.

"Not another one," the odd looking elderly man grumbled to himself. "At this rate you'll ruin me, Telma. Being known as the doctor taking care of odd patients…"

Link frowned. _He's really not the one to be calling things odd… And why does everyone step away from her? She's just a girl! _He thought to himself. For the first time, they paid close attention to the maiden's face. It was covered in many scars that were old, most likely. One went straight down her eye, another across her nose, and a few small ones down her right cheek. Bruises and other cuts were around her unmoving face, and down her arms.

"It's a good thing you brought her here when you did, Link," Telma murmured to the hero. "She's in pretty bad shape, unfortunately…"

"Nothing I can't fix," the doctor grumbled, rummaging through his supplies. His voice went lower, and Link's sensitive ears picked up a few phrases such as "Why do I even bother… dumb magic voodoo…lack of money…"

After much rummaging mumbling, and treatments from everyone's favorite crazy doctor, the maiden's bruised face started to retain its original form. Eventually, the girl stirred. "Well, my work here is done," the old man announced, collecting his things. "Next time, don't call me if you're too lazy to go to my place." And with that, he trudged out the door.

"Humph, good riddance," the bar owner crossed her broad arms. "At least he helped this poor child…" As if on cue, the injured woman slowly opened her eyes. Link stared down at her, almost surprised at the opened lids. Her eyes were a very dark shade of purple, and they seemed cold. She obviously didn't have full awareness of her bearings.

"How did… What happened?" she asked, barely audible. Link stared down at her with concern and sadness.

"This heroic lad saved you, my dear," Telma answered the question, smiling warmly.


	3. Cyrene

_Well, here is the chapter with my OC. Now, please note that if you see any signs/qualities that she's a Mary Sue, please say so! However, I advise you to wait until much later in the story. At this point she is hardly… you know… used or explained. Please don't judge on appearance, though, because that's wrong. Still, if at any point in the story you're suspecting she's a Mary Sue, please for the love of the cheese fairy tell me! Thank you and enjoy the chapter. _

For a few seconds, she looked up at the young man staring above her. She was lost for a few seconds in his bright blue eyes, and then stared at the ceiling and her eyes closed. _I wish I knew who she was, _Link thought with a sigh.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sweetheart… But what is your name?" the older woman asked.

"M-my name…" the younger answered. She appeared lost in thought, staring up as if to ask the Goddesses for the answer. Finally, she struggled to sit up a bit. "My name is Cyrene. I came from-," Cyrene went silent, not knowing if she should reveal where she came from yet.

"You've told us enough, sweetheart. Thank you." Cyrene smiled up at the two.

"Who're you guys?" she asked. The kind woman introduced herself and the young man next to her, making the girl smile.

Eventually, Telma insisted that Link and Cyrene go out for some fresh air in the city. She claimed that it was good for the girl to get some walking done to reduce cramped muscles, and Link always liked to go socialize with the people.

"So… Um, you like the color green?" Cyrene asked, trying to start conversation. He nodded, smiling.

_She's actually pretty sweet. There's nothing so repelling about her, really,_ Link thought, glancing around the people who kept their distance from the girl with the purple eyes. "Nice little town here, eh, Link? You're quite the famous one I see." He looked down, and blood rushed to his cheeks, giving them a slight pink hue. Cyrene giggled softly, and glanced to the side. They were soon led into the central of Castle Town, which was bustling with people. The girl looked around happily, taking in all of the sights and smells. Sitting down on the edge of the fountain, her eyes focused on a little store. It was a little bakery, with many cookies, cakes, and other pastries being currently produced.

Link noticed Cyrene's stare, and got an idea. Walking into the door of the bakery, the young woman stared after him, wondering what he was doing. After a few minutes, he stepped out of the bakery, holding two cupcakes.

"Oh Link! You're so sweet…" she murmured, taking one of them. She nibbled on it gratefully, patting her new friend's head. Once again, he blushed, and began to eat his cupcake. "I uh, want to thank you again for saving me," she smiled as he took a seat next to her. The hero nodded, shrugging.

_Oh it's not a big deal, _he wanted to say, but no words came out. Cyrene then just stared into his eyes, taking him in. "You have good eyes, Link, and I don't mean just the color. You seem like a great person! Not that bad looking either," she seemed to laugh at her own joke. His blush merely deepened, and he hid his face.

Suddenly, a thought jolted through Link's mind. _Epona! I completely forgot about her!_ He stood up, taking Cyrene by the arm. He seemed a bit in a hurry, so she followed along as best she could to the exit of the town. In fact, she was being partially dragged… her injuries didn't help either. Soon enough, though, they came across an empty patch in Hyrule Field, and Link stared around in sadness.

"What're you looking for?" the girl asked, seeing her friend digging around in his pouches. He pulled out an odd looking object. It was a whistle, in the shape of a horseshoe. Pretty as it was, Cyrene still tilted her head as a young dog would at the sight of something peculiar. He blew into it, and a beautiful song radiated through the warm air. It was sweet and short, but as he finished and put it back into a small pouch, Link still had a look of sadness. After a few minutes, they both heard galloping in the distance, and the man's frown turned into a smile.

Epona ran up to her master, and neighed happily. He stroked her snout, seeming to talk to her through telepathy. Cyrene's head was still tilted. "So, there're tools to summon animals, huh?" she asked, taking a few steps towards the mare. At first, she didn't seem to notice, but seeing the girl's approach took a couple steps back. However, taking a good look at her with huge brown eyes, Epona relaxed and resumed her place next to Link.

"You have a very pretty horse, Link," the silver-haired maiden commented, stroking the mare's snout as well. They both glanced at eachother, then stared skyward.


	4. A New Ruler of Darkness

_Yes, yes I know I said only two chapters a day, but since the previous chapter was so short I decided to upload the next one. Here is another OC of mine, and yes I created my own villain. Don't worry, he's not as mindless as he appears in this chapter, you'll discover more later! Enjoy!_

Meanwhile, many miles away into the sky, a secret realm hung just above the world, looking down upon all other creatures. In the center of that realm was a great castle. However, it was nothing like the grand, beautiful castle in Hyrule. This castle was mostly black in color, with horrid statues of demons and dragons perched on edges of pillars and rooftops waiting to strike from above on helpless prey. Any ordinary mortal who would dare go near it (if it could fly) would instantly go mad from fear. Inside the highest tower of the grotesque structure, two yellow eyes stared down from a shadowed window.

"So, Manasa has decided to join the humans, eh?" a deep voice sounded through the dark room. A cloud blocking the sun moved to the side, illuminating the figure within. It was not human, but it was a beast. It was a dragon with a hulking, muscular body that would shatter mountains if he landed on them. Hands tipped with black claws that could tear through iron clacked against the stone floor. His scales, blood red and ghastly, protected him from every inch of his body. "Shame, because we can always use new dragons to fight the war that is about to start…" the dragon sighed, walking through the enormous corridor. The structure was scarcely big enough for his almost infinite mass to pass through, as he appeared lost in thought. A few candles lighted the hallways, but the dragon didn't need them. His big yellow eyes could see just fine in the dark, but his servants on the other hand, didn't have eyes as trained as his.

He passed through his castle; occasionally eyeing one of his servants as he went passed the main exit. _I don't even know why I take control of these petty wyverns… So dimwitted. _As soon as he stepped out, however, a wyvern flapped against the sky and landed clumsily infront of the giant dragon's red claws. Wyverns were close cousins of the dragons, but much smaller and less intelligent. Being born without front legs, only hind claws, wings, and a tail, they were less powerful in battle. It was barely the size of one of his hands, and the creature looked up at him, quivering a little.

"S-sir, we've lost Manasa unfortunately…" it stammered.

"I know that! Anything else to report?"

"W-well, sh-she's been spotted by humans down below," it managed to screech out. "Apparently they seem to like her…" The dragon glared at the underling, thinking about devouring him right then and there. Seeing its master's stare, it continued. "Well, not all but… Uh… one lad has been sent to protect her for a little while, since our forces beat her up a bit…"

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks, I suppose," he growled. "You are dismissed."

"T-thank you Master Gorethik," the wyvern bowed, and took off into the sky. Gorethik snorted, flicking his bright slimy tongue along his fangs.

"It doesn't really matter to me, I guess. After all, many humans have tried to slay me, but to no avail…" he pretended to sound pitiful, but then smirked, looking over a long scar that ran down the tip of his right eye down to the index finger of one of his claws. "But still, occasionally there is one who has enough power to at least make me exert some energy." Spreading his enormous red wings, he felt the wind against the tough membrane. With a mighty roar, he propelled his huge body above the hideous castle and forest below, circling the vast hidden realm in the sky. "After all, it does get rather boring here…"


	5. Blazing Skies

_Yay action! Yay updates! Alright, so here's the next chapter. The next should be uploaded in a few minutes, and since once again they're so short, I may upload a third. Thank you for reading!_

Cyrene yelped, holding onto Epona's saddle. The horse moved fast and steady under Link's command, but the girl wasn't used to riding horses, apparently. _How odd, _the warrior thought occasionally. However, she enjoyed it greatly, often sitting up and staring skyward, laughing in excitement. She urged Link to take her around Hyrule to explore, and he decided he would take her around his world, since he needed something to do for a bit. Thinking of places to visit, he decided on a village he used to go to a lot. This village was Kakariko; common settlement of the other races of Hyrule and many friends of Link lived there. Surely they'll love Cyrene as well, so that's where he was headed. It was also one of the closest landmarks from where they started, so it was an easy choice.

Passing along the trail to the little settlement, Cyrene sighed. "Hey Link, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you…" Her friend turned around slightly and looked at her. "I've been keeping this secret since we met and I just wanted to tell you-," she started, but didn't finish. Nearing Kakariko Village, huge shrieks were heard, and smoke filled the air. Suddenly excited, Link forced Epona to race through the gates to see what was happening. Glancing skyward, huge dragons filled the skies, filling every nook and cranny of the village with their fiery breath. "Dragons! Link, get down!" Cyrene shouted, trying to breathe enough to scream over the choking flames. Buildings crumbled in charred heaps, filling the road. Enraged, Link stared angrily at one of the dragons that flew overhead and took out his bow. Fitting an arrow into it, he fired, hoping that it would sink into the beast's flesh, killing it. However, it merely bounced off it its hard, black scales.

The monster turned it's head toward the hero, and roared. Wet saliva dripped off of its gleaming teeth, thirsting for battle. Link pulled out his sword, and took a stance for battle. The dragon raised its claws and dived. Cyrene stood there in shock, waiting for the beast to snare Link in its grip and fly off with its prey. Even in the face of death, though, he held a straight face. As far as she knew, no ordinary human could look straight into a dragon's eyes and not be cursed forever. "Link! No!" she cried out, and lunged out at him. The black claws of the dragon grazed the edge of the girl's arm as she flung Link out of its way. "We have to get away as fast as we can!"

_I've beaten a dragon before and I can do it again! _ He protested in his mind. Reading his eyes, Cyrene's own widened.

"You have no idea what we're in for! These are no ordinary dragons!" Seeing his odd stare, she added, "Just trust me!" Cyrene was forced to drag Link into a narrow cave nearby to avoid the now countless dragons noticing the disturbance. Suddenly, everything was quiet, except for the crackling of the fire and burning wood as well as the rhythmic wing beats of the dragons flying overhead.

Inside the cave, Link stared heartbroken at the burning village. He prayed to the Goddesses that everyone was all right, even though he may be too late… Interrupting his silent prayers, he heard Cyrene gasp and make a hiss of pain. On her left arm, some of the fur of her tunic was ripped, and a gash crossed just under her shoulder. Blood slowly flowed from it. Link's narrowed eyes suddenly softened in worry, and he took out a rag to wrap around her arm to stop the bleeding.


	6. Cyrene's Secret

_Oddly enough, this one is pretty long. Unfortunately most of these chapters are kind of short… They're really for separating important events, I guess, but I upload them fast, right? Personally I'd rather have short chapters often then really long chapters like really rarely lol. Enjoy!_

"Thank you," she said almost flatly. "I-I'm so sorry about the village… I didn't know," she stopped mid-sentence, choking up a little. From whether it was the smoke, or her own sadness she couldn't be sure. The man stared down, and Cyrene noticed a tear slide down his face and splash against the floor. "I'm so sorry, Link. I-I've never known anyone survive a dragon attack like that, besides you…" Suddenly, his head popped up, and he glared at the girl with icy blue eyes.

_If I weren't so distracted by your petty accident, I might have come here in time to warn everyone! I could have saved them! _ He wanted so desperately to shout in her scarred face. Link started panting, and Cyrene merely stared at him. Her dark purple eyes were round with sadness, and she sighed.

"From what I can tell, you may think this is my fault. Actually, maybe you are right. I never should have come to Hyrule…" the last sentence was but a subtle whisper, and Link could barely hear it. The sounds outside stopped, and the crackling of the fire died down some. Peeking through the cave, Cyrene noticed the dragons were gone, except for one tiny wyvern. It was perched on the remains of a previously tall building, and examined her with intelligent eyes. Flapping its wings, it took off into the sky along with its forces. The girl's lips pulled back into a snarl, and her fists clenched. Link walked fully out of the cave and stared at the destroyed village. By now, most of the fires died down into a few glowing embers on the wooden framework. The wind blew gently across the warrior's tear-stained face, pulling his hair to the side.

He managed to calm down some, seeing the state of the current environment. Link sighed, falling to his knees. Her heart overwhelmed with grief was well; Cyrene knelt beside the hero and put a hand on his shoulder. "I know it may not matter much right now but… Facing that dragon back there, you were really brave. I've never seen a person ever stand up to something like that and not run away seeking shelter. You might have been able to handle yourself… Maybe… But I couldn't risk someone like you get hurt. However, if you keep up that courageous attitude you have, maybe we may be able to help others in need." Link stared up at her, watching the wind blow her silver hair around her. The sun made their eyes sparkle, and their gaze was locked there for a few seconds, each trying to understand the other's thoughts.

_I'm sorry, Cyrene, for almost yelling at you like that… _Almost as if she really understood, the maiden smiled a little and nodded.

"I appreciate that, Link. But…before we go any further, there's something I want you to know…" she said sadly. He stood up and stared at her, wondering what she could possibly be hiding. "… Come with me," she instructed shortly, walking off. He followed, watching the sun dip behind the horizon. The sky was getting darker, and Cyrene led Link to a rock wall far beyond the village. Satisfied with it for some reason, she glanced at her friend. "Now, you know what dragons are, right? Of course… Well, this may surprise you…" she sighed. "With any light source you have, shine it on me, please," she said softly. He fumbled around in his pouches and pockets, and found his lantern. Smiling, he lit it and raised it. "Alright, now hold it at that angle. Yes, that's it!" At just the right angle, a shadow was cast on the wall. Analyzing it, however, a loud gasp escaped Link's lips, and his fingers went numb, almost dropping his lantern. What he expected to show up on the wall was a shadow of a young Hylian maiden with long flowing hair. However, a spine chilling sight met his large eyes. The shadow on the wall embodied the creature he hated the most at this very moment.

The shadow was a dragon.

"Please, don't be alarmed…" she pleaded. "My name is Cyrene, previously Manasa. I changed the name given to me by my kind, because I wanted to come here to start anew…to escape the horrid ruler of all dragons… I escaped my home to live with the people of Hyrule, but now I see that I cannot hide from what I am inside. Link… Do you understand what I am, exactly?"

His head swam, trying to take it in that the one whom he had started to trust was a dragon. So far, every dragon he has met has tried to kill him, and even destroyed a place he could call home, and maybe even killed his friends. Link stepped back, and shook his head. Supporting his head with one hand, he dropped the lantern. The jolt shook the object, and the flame died. The shadow disappeared like a horrible nightmare, and all was silent as the Moon's brilliance substituted the fire's light. "I am a dragon… a silver dragon as if you couldn't guess. I know this isn't a good time to reveal this but I couldn't stand to hold it in any longer. W-when I first saw you, Link, I saw something in

_No, no! This cannot be! _He pleaded to the Goddesses that this was a horrible dream, that he would wake up in his home village and laugh at how silly all of this was. Cyrene stepped up to him, her hair shimmering in the moonlight.

"What I'm saying is, I need you. I know I don't have the strength to beat Gorethik, Ruler of All Dragons alone. I can sense that you are a hero inside, and many people I've spoken to prove these assumptions correct. Please, you must help me. If you don't, both of our kind will be swept away in the war Gorethik wants to declare on all of Hyrule, and quite possibly the world!" Her voice suddenly softened again into a whisper as she placed a smooth hand on his pale cheek. "I know you don't trust me; I see it in the way you stare at me. You have every right not to trust me, but if I truly wanted to do anything bad, don't you think I would've already killed you by now?" Cyrene kept her face close to his, letting her warm breath wash over his face.

He nodded, thinking that she just might be telling the truth. "The reputation of dragons has been butchered and mistreated for many years. Once we were noble and proud, loved by humans and other creatures alike. Even the few evil dragons were respected… But now, very few good dragons remain. Those who have been caught in Gorethik's wave of evil have succumbed to his power, their hearts becoming black as night and empty. I managed to avoid the darkness, but I also abandoned my realm, my species, my family, my friends, and my true self," she said, her voice getting lower and lower. Cyrene's hand moved from Link's cheek and down to his shoulder. The other hand went on his other shoulder.

The girl smiled, waiting for him to run away screaming. Instead, he stood there, looking straight into her purple eyes.

_I'll try, _he thought. Cyrene nodded, seeming to understand. The Moonlight intensified, and the cursed shadow blanketed the wall behind the maiden, illuminated in silver. "Find it in your heart to forgive me, Link. Even though your face is controlled, intense sadness weighs down your soul. I can feel it…" she stared down, the wind blowing her gray locks. "You probably hate dragons now for what they have done to people you love, but I know humans aren't stupid. Dragons usually can be seen many miles away, so they must've escaped."

_You better be right. _Link forced his tears to stay hidden as they burned his eyes and blurred his vision. Cyrene sighed.

"It is time for you to see my true form. Now that you know just what I am, I feel it is appropriate to let you see my dragon self." The young man stepped back a little, giving her some room. Cyrene put her hands together and chanted something in an odd language. The sentence ended, and there was a blinding flash of light. Link put his hand over his eyes, blinded for a few seconds. However, a human girl still stood there after the light subsided.

_Well, that was spectacular, _he said in his mind sarcastically. Cyrene was in shock, looking around franticly.

"My necklace! It's gone! I need it to complete my transformation!" she gripped her neck in shock, tears coming to her eyes. "A sacred relic entrusted to my kind… Missing in the realm of Hyrule…" Link searched his memories when he found Cyrene in the bush, in case he saw the necklace. He did sort of remember a small sparkle as he picked the maiden up into his arms…

_But how can I tell her specifically! Sure she can read my eyes, but actual words? _

"Do you have any idea where it might be, Link?" she asked, a gleam of hope appearing on her scarred face. He looked down, and then stared at her with confidence.


	7. True Colors

Well, I guess this is a cute little chapter, but sort of a filler, really. Don't worry, there aren't many fillers in this story that I can see! (These are used for devolopment.) This is the last chapter for now. Stay tuned for more, though! Happy readings!

As the sun rose once again, Cyrene and Link eventually reached the area where she girl first crash-landed into Hyrule. He pointed eagerly at the bush, dismounting Epona.

"Hmm, you think I might've left it here?" Cyrene asked. Link nodded, and began searching around the undergrowth. "Let me look…"she helped him search until he tapped her shoulder, holding an odd piece of jewelry up. It was a necklace, the pendant being a silver dragon holding an amethyst orb in one of its claws. Its body was curved in a circle, as if protecting the precious gem. Cyrene turned around, and gasped. "You found it, Link!" she exclaimed, and hugged him tightly. Link simply stood there, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Um…Err… Sorry," she stammered, and held the necklace. "Thank you so much for finding it for me!" Cyrene put it around her neck, and secured it. Pulsing pink energy swirled out from the amethyst gem and covered the pendant. Then, in a flash, the energy disappeared.

_I have to get used to the whole dragon magic thing. _Link shook his head in wonder.

"Aahh…" Cyrene sighed. "It's great to feel the magic back in my veins again. The little spells I know how to cast are impossible without this necklace, so thanks a whole lot for finding it for me!" She grinned toothily, revealing sharper canines than what they were before.

_I guess more than her power was changed._

"Incase you're wondering, my human disguise does undergo a few changes… But still, nothing I can't hide. Now it's time for me to keep my promise to show you my true shape." They mounted the mare once again, and Cyrene instructed Link to find an isolate spot where no one went. She didn't want to cause a ruckus if anyone saw her transform. After a few hours, they couldn't find anywhere completely isolated, and Epona was starting to tire. For some reason, more and more people filled Hyrule field than before, probably wanting to know more about the destruction of Kakariko Village. Link's horse neighed tiredly, and she slowed into a short trot.

Cyrene leaned over and patted Epona's side, murmuring sweet words. Finally, they made it passed all of the crowds and discovered a secret cave in a mountain. Dismounting Epona who outright refused to go in the small space, the two companions looked at eachother and then the cave entrance.

"I don't smell any humans in there. Hopefully this leads to a larger area," Cyrene mused. Link nodded in agreement, and trudged inside. For good measure, he pulled out his sword, incase any dangerous creatures lurked inside. She followed, keeping her violet eyes focused ahead at the hero in front of her. "Just so you know, Link, I'm glad I found you. I mean, it's really great how you can stare an evil dragon in the eyes, so I know you'll have no trouble seeing my true form!" Link glanced back at her, and his lips pulled back in a small smile.

Oddly enough, the cave was not all that dark. Occasionally holes in the ceiling let sunlight through, allowing the two to see and navigate. Much to Cyrene's pleasure, the cave pathways kept widening like a river that gets closer to the sea. Eventually, the cave opened up into a single room that was around 30 feet tall as it was wide. The girl smiled.

"This is more than enough room. I may even be able to spread my wings!" Link stared at her, then sheathed his sword. He gestured to the center of the room, apparently waiting for her to dispel the magic concealing her true form. She nodded, and walked up to the center. "You know, few people ever get to see a dragon show her true colors. Consider yourself a lucky little human," she giggled. However, as the giggles subsided, her face hardened, and she shut her eyes. Just like before she chanted in that same strange language, except that this time each sentence got louder and louder. Looking closer, Link noticed her necklace pulsing with the pink energy he saw before, and a bright light enveloped the room. The chanting stopped, and a mighty roar sounded through the cave. He shielded his eyes, trying not to lose his vision.

The light died out, and a huge dragon was in the maiden's place. Her scales were bright silver, shimmering in the faint sunlight. Her eyes were the same deep purple in human form, except now they were very feline like. She reached out with a clawed hand towards Link. The wind rustled a tiny bit through the hole in the ceiling, making a long violet mane that went from the top of her head, down to the tip of her whip-like tail move like grass. Smaller, light purple swirled stripes decorated along her flanks and neck. "You like it?" she grinned, revealing countless, sharp fangs. He merely stared up at her, ignoring her paw. At least twelve feet tall at the tip of her slightly curved horns, Cyrene was pretty for a dragon, Link decided.

Shivers went down the warrior's spine as he stared straight in those piercing amethyst eyes.

_Well, she hasn't done anything dangerous yet in this form, so she must be truly on my side…_he mused, smiling up at the dragoness.

"Interesting, you still stand your ground. You really are a brave little one, aren't you?" she giggled her small laugh, and lowered her large head down to his level. Gently, she stroked his hair with her snout, being careful not to harm him. At first, Link was surprised at this sudden act of kindness, but accepted it anyway. Not quite knowing how to pet a dragon, he rubbed her scaly snout as he would his horse. Cyrene shut her eyes, and an odd sound met his ears. It was a low, smooth rumble in her throat. Link has only heard cats make this noise when they were comfortable, but never a dragon! She was purring as he stroked her.

_I have so much to learn about you guys, _he said in his mind.

"You have much to learn, Link." Cyrene mumbled, opening her eyes again. Glancing up at the hole in the ceiling, she sized up how big it was. Seeming to be satisfied, the dragon looked back down at the hero. "First lesson… You know how to ride a horse, right?" He nodded. "Good… Well we need to get out of here, and it would tire me out too much if I transformed back right now." Realizing what Cyrene meant, Link's eyes widened considerably.

_Oh, she doesn't mean…_

"Yes, I mean you riding me out of here on my back. It's not that much different than riding Epona… Except that you need more balance, more knee strength…what's wrong?" she finally asked, watching his face go slightly pale. "Don't tell me you're scared!" Link shook his head, then the color returned to his cheeks. "I just remembered… My back lacks a saddle! You can't ride me safely without one."

_Thank Goodness, _he sighed.

"We'll just have to improvise."


	8. Silver Wings

_Welcome to the new chapter! I see this story is steadily growing in popularity as I post these chapters, so awesomesauce! Anyway, one of you listened to me and finally gave some sort of feedback, lol. Thank you so much msfcatlover! Don't worry, what happens next ish awesome if I do say so myself. Enjoy!_

Link gasped, seeing Cyrene grab at him with a scaly hand, gripping tightly. He struggled wildly, seeing the dragon prepare for takeoff.

"Sorry there, buddy! This is much safer than riding bareback!" Lifting herself with her wings, Cyrene flew through the hole in the ceiling, holding the young warrior in her talons. The ground slowly shrank under him, as the wind rushed passed his body. Hyrule Field kept shrinking, until he could not take looking at the increasing height anymore. Link's throat was burning, and he wondered why.

_Was I screaming? _His answer came with a claw moved over his mouth. Cyrene glanced at the little Hylian in her paw, and sighed.

"Get used to it. If we're going to battle Gorethik, it'll most likely be in the sky!" She let the wind rush around her body, whipping her soft mane. The gales roared in her ears, and she roared back, grateful to be in her true form once again. After a while, as the dragon began a smooth, straight path, she raised the talon gripping her friend to her face. "You want to try going on my back? I promise you won't fall," she smiled as warmly as a dragon could. Link nodded, and she raised her arm to her shoulders. He slipped out, and wrapped his legs behind her neck, gripping the soft mane. "Now, as I said, keep your knees curved…" She glanced back, her purple eyes analyzing what the boy was doing. "Good, good. Make sure they're nice and tight! Just like riding a horse, keep your core muscles focused, and do not release my mane. Don't worry! We'll find supplies to build a dragon saddle soon…" Cyrene's words died out in Link's ears as he looked around his surroundings. Now, the beauty of a world above Hyrule really started to sink into his brain.

There was hardly a cloud in the clear blue sky, and the dragon hardly moved from a straight line. The rhythmic beating of her wings matched his heart, as his breath was taken away by his home world far below, only seen by a few patches of green. "Nice up here, ain't it? I've always loved having the gift of flight… I never could quite understand how you humans lived with staying on the ground all the time."

_It really is amazing! _ He wanted to agree, but no words came from his lips.

"You know what I just noticed, though? You have not spoken a single word since we met… So far you've only spoken with your eyes," Cyrene mused out loud. Link tried to focus his attention to the sky next to him, but suddenly a really peculiar sight made him rub his eyes a few times. Tapping Cyrene's shoulder, he pointed to an odd island. It seemed to have a dark aura around it, despite being near the sun. She looked, and then suddenly her spine stiffened. "Link, you know what that is?" she asked. He shook his head. "That is the realm of dragons… At least part of it. The other islands should be scattered around the sky somewhere… They used to be beautiful landmarks of riches and prosperity, but Gorethik's evil lore has twisted all who dwell on these islands to be consumed by the darkness. See what I mean by how powerful he is?"

_Evil kings are all the same, aren't they, _Link thought with an eye roll.

"He is consumed with greed, wanting as much as he possibly can. Gorethik plans on starting a war that your kind probably will not win… He plans to strike with the element of surprise in an ultimate attack, bringing his most powerful dragons into battle with him. Sure, he has burned down a few villages-" Cyrene quickly changed the subject, sensing the boy's sudden sadness, "but smaller attacks like that are for fun, really. Like he predicted, some residents of this world are running around, not being able what to do, fearing their home will be next… Perhaps we're not quite powerful enough to bring him down? Only time will tell." She went quiet, slowly losing altitude. "We should probably get back to Castle Town, so that nice bar lady knows that we didn't go off on some merry adventure together," the dragon giggled.

Link sighed in relief, finally seeing the ground rising up slowly beneath him and the dragon.


	9. Reporter of Death

_And here's the next part. I'm starting to run out of things to say in these author's notes…. Meh, what can I say?_

A giant blue dragon sat on the cliff of one of the sky islands. She saw a peculiar sight just a few seconds before, and wondered what creature could possibly be high up in the sky like that, and so close to the dragon's territory. She assumed it was a dragon, but it went too fast for her to pay attention to detail. The blue dragon thought about going after whatever was in the sky at that moment, but remembered that Gorethik only wanted her to be on patrol. However, licking her scaly lips in anticipation of a new kill, the dragon thought aloud.

"This might just be that Manasa character he's been hunting for… Plus, it's getting rather boring up here." Scanning the clear sky with green eyes, the blue dragon propelled herself off the cliff and followed the mysterious creature. Coming closer, she noticed that sunlight glinted off something very silver, and a deep purple mane came into view in the center. Getting ever closer, she noticed wings, a tail, and a splotch of green?

_Let's find out who that is! _

Meanwhile, as Cyrene and Link were getting ready to descend, a wicked bolt of lighting struck just to the side of the silver dragon's wing. She yelped, and Link screamed.

"What in the name of-," she was about to swear, but turned her head around and saw the silhouette of a dragon in the sky, getting closer! "Link, we can't let a dragon near the city! We have to either battle it, or run from it!" Thinking about the choices, he gave his answer. "Right, let's run!" Quickly flapping her wings faster, Cyrene shot back up into the sky. "Hang on tightly!" The other dragon exploded through the clouds above them, and she managed to roll out of the way just in time. Sighing in relief, she sped faster away from the menacing blue dragon. However, she didn't feel Link on her back anymore! In horror, she looked around franticly, trying to dodge the attacking dragon's lighting breath. Listening intently, Cyrene noticed a small spot of green falling down…. "No!" She screamed, and spiraled downward, folding her wings to let momentum and her own bodyweight pull her down fast enough.

Link kept falling, screaming as loud as he never knew he could. The ground got larger and larger, growing in detail. With the wind rushing past his ears and howling mockingly in his brain, he knew that this was his last moment alive. Just as he thought he would feel the sickening thump of his body against the earth, a mass of scales appeared under him, surrounding him. Examining his surroundings, he realized that he was going back up! But how…?

_Cyrene! _ He thanked the Goddesses. _She saved my life! _

"I'm sorry! I'm not used to having a saddle and experience less rider!" This time clutching the hero in her talons again, she flew as fast as she could away from the attacking blue.

"Manasa! The King requires your body! Come to me!" she hissed, flicking her bright red tongue. Taking a deep breath, she shot another bolt of blue lighting, this time barely missing the silver dragon. It burned the membrane of her left wing, and she tried her hardest to keep her distance from the attacker.

"I'll never succumb to his power!" Cyrene roared to the wind, suddenly angry. Spiraling into the sky, she concealed herself into the thick clouds above. Link tried his hardest not to be too sick as the entire world became sideways, upside down, and any other way a person could think of! "You're a fool if you think I'm weak enough to fight in his useless war, Nysada!" At this insult, Nysada growled.

"We will see, weakling!" Satisfied at the enraged evil dragon, Cyrene smirked.

"Alright Link, just hang in there for a few more minutes! I have an idea," she winked. She flicked her wings to the side and her body faced Nysada for a few seconds. Letting out a cloud of smoke from her nostrils, the blue was temporarily blinded and thrashed about in the air. Cyrene dived and came up underneath her, barreling into the large body. It didn't do much except knock her off balance, but succeeded in allowing her to notice that the younger dragon was indeed somewhat of a threat. Nysada then saw through the smoke, and something odd occurred. Cyrene closed her wings and dropped straight down, seeming to surrender. Licking her lips in anticipation for the kill, the blue dragon followed suit, careful to keep her own wings slightly open incase any accidents happened.

Link started to scream at this sudden action, but just as he was about to let out a breath, it exploded from his lungs as the dragon holding him caught herself just as the forest came up beneath them. Nysada shrieked, and barely recovered. The tips of trees scraped painfully against her soft underbelly, and she growled in anger, chasing Cyrene with more malice than before. The boy glanced behind him and for the first time took a good look at the attacking beast. With a slimy maw opened wide, he shivered at the thought of falling into the fanged mouth and kept his gaze forward. He felt Cyrene speed up more and more, until something came into his view. They were heading straight for a mountain! He tried to protest, struggling in Cyrene's iron grip. However, he couldn't tell her that this was a bad idea, and only prayed that she was doing something smart.

Nysada took in another deep breath, thinking that she was about to finish off this pesky wyrmling. Cyrene stayed right in her field of vision, and the blue dragon's green eyes narrowed, focusing on the finishing blow. The silver dragon's own breath was still, as she hoped that the maneuver she was about to perform worked as it did in her mind. The enormous mountain grew as the dragons sped nearer and nearer. Link shut his eyes, preparing for the mountain's blow, but it never came. Mere inches from the rock face, Cyrene bolted straight up into the sky. Looking down, the young hero noticed Nysada scream in surprise and tried to move away. However, the big blue dragon was too heavy to maneuver out of the way in time, and her large mass hit the mountain with earth shattering force. Hitting the mountain, she went partially through it, and her head was stuck. Struggling wildly, enormous boulders from above that were shaken loose by the dragon's vibrations came down upon her like earthen rain. Hearing one final gasp and gurgling roar, Link could look no more and shut his eyes.

Going into slow descent, Cyrene angled her wings and spiraled downward toward the giant pile of rocks. Setting her friend down gently in the grass, she landed beside him and stared at the wreckage.

"It was either her or I," the dragon said sadly, looking down. Link stared up at the silver beast, regarding her with sad blue eyes. The only trace left of Nysada that could be seen was a single arm dangling from one end of the pile of boulders, limp and lifeless. Dust covered it, and the clouds in the sky started to increase and become gray. Gentle rain poured down, making Link's hair and clothes sag as well as Cyrene's beautiful mane.

_I'm sorry Cyrene. I didn't know you had to kill her, _he sighed, and stared up at the rain falling from the heavens, as if the Goddesses were weeping, saddened by the fallen dragon.

"I'm sorry for putting you in that situation, Link. I'm also sorry you couldn't really help… But we're going to change that. I want to teach you how to ride a dragon. First, though, we'll need the proper supplies." He tilted his head to the side.


	10. Gorethik's Plan

_And here Gorethik makes another appearance :P. Isn't he epic? (Not) HEY!_

The hulking red beast stood over a giant crystal ball, depicting the events that had just occurred. His nostrils expelled a torrent of black smoke, clouding the glittering orb. "Nysada! One of my most skilled guards is dead! Killed by what, a young stupid dragon and a petty Hylian!" his roars could be heard down below on earth as thunder, but no clouds were in the sky. "How can she fall for such an obvious trap? No matter… I can always replace her," he spoke, the dragon's voice getting lower and lower. Soon, fire started to leak out from his jaws. A small gray wyvern skittered up cautiously, fearing his master's anger.

"Y-you're majesty," it stammered, staring up into Gorethik's yellow eyes. They narrowed, and a deep growl vibrated the floor and walls. "I'm sure the plans aren't ruined quite yet, I mean we still have plenty other dragons to go after Manasa and the Hylian she protects-"

"NO!" his voice shook the stone of the room he stood in. "If we keep using force like this, eventually our forces will be exhausted and the attack on Hyrule will not go well. We must strike Manasa's weak points, tiring her out steadily…. Or!" Gorethik's lips curved into a wicked, fanged smile.

"Or?" his underling repeated.

"We capture the Hylian… She obviously likes him enough to keep him alive. Only the gods above know that having such a small bother constantly needing to be protected in the air can always be-"

"Troublesome? I mean she's trying to teach him the ways of dragon riding-," it began to say, but it was silenced by the force of the giant dragon's jaws closing around him, and the wyvern disappeared down Gorethik's throat. He glared at the other underlings that crawled into the enormous corridor.

"Do NOT interrupt me while I'm musing!" he roared, staring down all of the shivering creatures. "I was in the middle of a very important plan… Now where was I…" He clacked his claws against his now reddish fangs, licking the fresh blood off of them. "Ah yes, the little Hylian. He doesn't look like much of a threat. Sure, he's got a little fire in him, but compared to someone as myself? Hah! Nothing but a spec of dust! One of you!" he pointed a black claw amongst the crowd of wyverns. "Go and follow them, see what they are doing, but remain hidden." His tail wrapped around the stand the crystal ball was standing on, the bright light illuminating his crimson skin and giving his eyes a deadly glow.

"What do you plan on doing with him, My Lord?" one of them piped up.

"Hmm… perhaps not much at first. I still need Manasa to come back here. But after she's been turned around by the darkness, he'll most likely be a practice dummy for some of the newer soldiers that need training," he shrugged. "Now, leave me at peace… I'll keep watch from above." All of the small creatures scampered out of the dimly lit, gothic corridor. Gorethik snorted, and put one paw on the side of the orb, his black claws rubbing against its smooth surface. "Turns out Manasa is more powerful than I thought… I don't know why she uses her power, the power given to all dragons to aid such tiny pests. They don't even taste all that good…" he was mumbling, staring into the pictures the crystal showed. It was Link and Cyrene, in human form, walking through a small run down village. They talked to a few people, seeming to look for a merchant.

"Hey, Link? You travel a lot, right? Do you know where leather is mostly sold?" the girl asked. The Hylian shrugged, shaking his head.

"What a dumb name," Gorethik grumbled, rolling his cold, cat-like eyes. "At least one can recognize him easily." The dragon spoke a word of magic, and the image zoomed out, and he noticed one of his wyverns flying above the village, watching the two just as he had commanded. He yawned, stretching like a feral cat. "Hopefully the little pest will bring me news in the morning…" He stalked over to a comfortable bed in the corner, a huge purple cushion with red trimmings. Remembering where he got the bed, he tried to say that it was for royalty reasons and for staying in his castle on cold, rainy nights when he couldn't make it to his lair, but he couldn't stand sleeping on a rusty pile of gems every night. So, he stepped onto the comfortable cushion and curled up, letting smoke emit from his nose. _Good thing this is fireproof, _he thought, closing his cold eyes. After a few minutes, the dragon was overcome with peaceful sleep, and the wrinkles in the scales on his face softened, his face smooth and somewhat joyful.


	11. Kesch

_ Sorry for skipping those last couple of days, guys! I forgot about the story, lol. Anyway, enjoy these new chapters!_

"What'cha need all this leather fer?" an old, portly merchant said, standing behind the counter of an old, run down restaurant.

"We uh… Need this all for some horse saddles we're making for our ranch," Cyrene answered, smiling. She looked around nervously at all the people sitting at old, wooden tables. They eyed her necklace with greed, admiring its amethyst orb. They also eyed Link in the same way, seeing his expensive looking shield and the pretty hilt of his sword. Cyrene clutched his arm in either fear for herself or fear for her friend. Neither was entirely sure.

"Well, we don't have as much leather as you kids are asking for… Might want to check in a more populated area," the merchant said again, pointing out the door. They walked out, and looked around the dusty roads to the next part of town.

"At this rate we'll never get enough materials to build the saddle, much less get to building it and training you on it," Cyrene rolled her eyes. "We'll just have to keep looking, I guess." Link nodded, and stared at her, still remembering what exactly the saddle was for. Ever since he discovered his new friend to be a dragon, the warrior always looked at her differently. Both of their trust got stronger, but Link wasn't sure if he could handle another ride with Cyrene… Still though, there was room for development. He walked off toward the west, as the sun started to set and dip under the horizon.

_We're running out of time, _Link thought, his face contorted in sorrow. _If we don't prepare soon, Gorethik will attack Hyrule, and neither Cyrene nor I will be ready! How hard is it to buy some leather?_

"Time is indeed running out. I don't know when he'll schedule the attack, but it is definitely soon," Cyrene appeared next to him, a serious look crossing her features. They walked to the edge of the old, dirty city and to Epona, mounting her. "Well mate, you know these lands better than I, right? What do you recommend next?" Link looked around the horizon, studying each direction and glancing at his map. Folding up the parchment and handing it to his partner, he eased his horse into a trot. They rode into the night, both slumping in the saddle.

_At least Epona gets a lot of rest, _Link smiled slightly, patting the horse's mane.

"Link… We have to stop for the night," Cyrene mumbled after half an hour of riding. "I'm exhausted and hungry! I haven't eaten in so long, you know." He sighed, feeling hungry as well.

_We were just in a town, too… _He halted Epona and looked behind at the girl.

"Any idea where we can eat, at all?" Link was just silent, as usual. "I don't want to go back to that other town… The food looked so gross! Even to a dragon," Cyrene looked away and into the sky at the moon.

Above them, the wyvern circled, keeping hidden in the shadows. It remembered that this was around the time Gorethik would be asleep, and a thought occurred in its slow brain. Maybe if it helped them out a little, more information would be told!

_But if His Majesty ever finds out I was spotted…_It gulped, remembering how Gorethik devoured one of the underlings. Still, it circled downward gently, being careful not to appear like its sneaking up on them. Epona obviously sensed the wyvern, and started to become restless. Link easily calmed her down, looking up into the moon as well and seeing a silhouette. A tiny, golden wyvern that would only come up to his shoulder landed beside the mare and stared up at them with silver eyes.

"I'm sorry to startle you," it faltered in a squeaky voice. "I-I just couldn't help but notice your dilemma as I was… uhh… hunting tonight!" Cyrene glared at the small wyvern and bared her teeth, growling.

"How do I know you're not Gorethik's familiar, hoping to report to him while we're asleep and take us away with your larger friends, completely lying to us!"

"I assure you, if I were a familiar of him, would I reveal myself so easily?" It pretended to smile. The girl was taken aback, thinking that it might be making sense.

"Very well but, if you so much as speak that cursed dragon's name-," Cyrene actually drew Link's sword as he wasn't looking and poised it at the golden creature's throat.

"Please don't hurt me!" it squeaked.

_Hey! My sword! _ Link glared, grabbing it out of Cyrene's grip and sheathing it.

"Humph," the maiden grumbled, glancing at her friend. "Just so we know… What is your name, wyvern?" She tried her hardest to sound calm.

"M-my name… It's Kesch!" it greeted.

"I am Cyrene, and this is my friend, Link," she introduced flatly. The hero nodded as if to say hello.

"He doesn't say much, does he…" Kesch tried to sound casual.

"No, I'm afraid he's a mute," Cyrene put a hand on his shoulder. "Nice personality though. Very brave," she smiled at Link, and he returned it. "Anyway, what do you recommend we should do if we want somewhere to sleep and eat peacefully?"

"Hmm… I'm not sure, actually. I do know a nice spring nearby where you can rest, and we'll look for a village in the morning if you two are hungry!"

_I was hoping for some beds for once,_ he frowned. Kesch opened his wings and flew away, leading them to where the spring was. Epona followed the wyvern in the sky, keeping pace with its quick little body.

"This has been some night, huh?" Cyrene mumbled. "I should say some week…" Link merely stared straight ahead, seeing Kesch's path with his slightly golden glow. "I hope Telma isn't worried, we've been gone for so long…" she yawned.

Eventually the wyvern led them through a small thicket of trees and into a clearing. A circle of bushes and trees surrounded the small area, just like Kesch promised; in the center of the clearing was a small spring. A waterfall came from a rocky hill that stretched up to the Moon in the sky, and there was hardly any wind. The water sparkled in the pale disk's light, shimmering and rustling from the waterfall.

"How beautiful!" Cyrene gasped, dismounting and petting the horse. "This'll be perfect for tonight."

"Well I did promise, right?" the golden wyvern landed on the top of the hill.

"Yep," she replied, sitting in the sweet smelling grass.

_We should be able to make this a hideout as well, if we can find a way to block the view from above, _Link thought, sitting beside Cyrene. They looked up at Kesch, smiling.

"Well, I have to go now," he smiled, spreading his wings for takeoff.

"Nope!" You need to stay right here, wyvern! I can't risk you going off and reporting to what's-his-face," she growled. The pendant that rested right in the center of her chest pulsed with pink energy, illuminating the night. Link nodded, unsheathing his powerful sword. The moonlight dance off the blade, and Kesch quivered slightly.

"O-ohkay," it stammered, gliding down to them.

They set up camp inside the clearing, getting ready for bed. Epona was already fast asleep next to where Link relaxed, as he stroked the horse's mane.

_Adventure's always good for the soul, eh girl? _He smiled warmly. She neighed, blinking her huge brown eyes.

"Do you need anything, Link?" Cyrene asked, walking up to him. He shook his head, and turned over in the grass. She walked off, smiling. Nearing the spring, she grabbed her furred tunic and glanced around. Kesch was sleeping by the entrance of the clearing, and the disguised dragon narrowed her eyes, decided she would need to keep an eye on him. Cyrene pulled the tunic off, as well as the rest of her clothing and folded them neatly on the water's edge. She stepped into the water, letting its sparkling wetness envelop her tan skin. At ease, the maiden sank down into the gleaming pool, and sighed. Her wet hair shone like the moonlight, and she shut her eyes. She tried not to think of the horrors that were to be unleashed upon Hyrule soon, or the little time she had to teach the little Hylian male how to ride a dragon, and battle on one. She only let the warm waves wash up against her flesh, caressing the pendant she wore around her neck.

She breathed deeply, passing halfway into slumber. Kesch opened his gray eyes, and looked over at the sleeping maiden, as well as the Hylian nearby. He nodded, and stood up.

_Gorethik probably would want a report right about now… _he thought, spreading his wings and flexing his tail. However, something struck his heart. He didn't want these two to be killed, or captured… Kesch looked down and folded his wings to his sides.

"I don't want them to endure the suffering that I do usually under his wrath…" he mumbled, staring up into the sky. He thought about it for a few seconds and sighed. "It's either my life or theirs," he growled and took off into the air. "And I love my life."


	12. Tears of a Hero, Memories of a Dragon

_Next chapter :D Now, be warned guys, this is the semi-fluff chapter. If any viewers don't like fluff, then too bad! Don't worry, there's no kissing or anything. It's just a cute little chapter that's very short. Enjoy!_

As Cyrene slept, her keen ears picked up odd noises. Immediately looking around in alarm, she exited the spring, putting on her clothes. She walked over to the sounds, and she now realized they were stifled murmurs and heavy breathing. The girl walked in the direction, and noticed Link's figure shivering.

"Link?" she whispered, kneeling beside the warrior. Listening closer, she realized he was crying. "Link!" she started to shake and nudge him. After a few seconds, he looked at her, his eyes red and puffy. "What's wrong?" He looked away, swallowing and wiping away the tears. "Why are you crying?"

_You should know,_ he blinked away more tears that were coming. After half a minute of thinking, Cyrene knew why.

"Kakariko, right? That village…" she murmured. The girl realized how long he must've been holding in his tears and sighed. "I told you, humans aren't stupid. Plus, what are the odds that they were caught up in that?" Her words didn't help, and Link turned away from her, letting his tears out. Cyrene wrapped her arms around him, making him sit up and hugged him. She didn't know exactly what Hylians did to comfort eachother, but what she saw of the world below she knew they liked close contact. Link's sobs were quiet now, though his tears still made her shoulder wet.

For some reason, though, Cyrene started to cry as well. Feeling his sadness and sorrow, as well as her own, the girl let her own tears out. They stayed there, locked in that embrace for many minutes. "I'm so sorry, Link. What ever happened here, it never meant to hurt you. I should've stopped Gorethik when I had the chance. I should've banded together with the few dragons in The Resistance left and face him in his castle…" Cyrene held up her hand and closed it into a fist. "I was a coward. I couldn't face him… I fled like a wyrmling." He broke out of the embrace to look into her violet eyes with a gentle, apologetic look. "Thank you, for going along with this though. You're such a great person, Link. I'm so lucky to have found someone like you. Your loyalty and strength can be compared to dragons, even. We're always loyal to those who would treasure and appreciate us, and I'm no different. There is no creature more loyal than a dragon." She twisted her fingers in his and smiled.You know I would sacrifice anything for you, Link, right? If only you could speak to me. The stories you could tell, the wise advice you would give…" she stared off into the distance.

_You can still understand me partially, though._ Cyrene read his eyes.

"But I still don't quite understand you. I'm not one of the ancient dragons that can read minds… But I'm smart enough to know body language." Link started to wipe his eyes, feeling better. She smiled at him. "Now come on, we need to get some sleep. In the morning Kesch will bring us to a village for some breakfast." The warrior nodded, lying back down. Cyrene lay beside him, sleeping peacefully. Link followed soon after, letting the moon watch over them as they slept. Kesch flew high above them, heading skyward to Gorethik's Castle. He smiled, thinking about the hefty bargain his master would bring on him for doing such great work.


	13. Lost Without a Wyvern

_D'aww fluff's over :C lol. Now, back to the storyline! :P. Cyrene haz moodswings xD. Sorry, sorry, I'm going to try and be more serious from now on… Since this is a rather serious story. _

Cyrene awoke the next morning with the bright sun shining in her face. She looked beside her and noticed Link was still sleeping, but oddly enough their embrace from last night was still unbroken. Blushing vividly, Cyrene broke out of it and stood up, yawning. He didn't notice, and merely turned over.

"I guess I'll just let him have a few more minutes," she mumbled. Walking around to look for Kesch, she couldn't see him anywhere! "Kesch!" she hissed, trying not to wake Link up. "Where are you?" No answer. Shocked, Cyrene started to wake up her friend by nudging him, getting progressively harder. "Hey! Get up! Kesch is gone!" He suddenly bolted upright.

_What? _His face contorted in surprise.

"That little flying rat left us to go get Gorethik! Or heck, some of his bigger friends! I knew we should've killed him when we had the chance!" her voice rose steadily higher and higher until she was doing nothing but kicking the dirt and rocks in her way.

_Cyrene wait, we can manage-_ he was walking up to her, as if to try and make her relax.

"Do you even _know _where we are?" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in between in fingers. "Either way, we can't get out of here. Sure, I can fly you out or we can ride Epona out, but I'm not sure how we will be followed." Link looked down. "If we wait too long, though, Gorethik's forces will surely have our trail down pat. We also still need supplies for the dragon saddle, _and_ proper training lessons!" She sighed again. "I guess we're just going to have to stay on the move as much as possible…" Link looked up and nodded.

_But we still have no idea where villages are._

"We're going to have to try our luck. We don't have much time to plan…" she was murmuring words in a strange language, mounting Epona. "As long as we're moving, though, Kesch and his buddies might not catch us so easily. But be on the lookout, Link, because now I'm sure that Gorethik will know our names and our identities." He mounted as well, sitting infront of Cyrene. Leaving the clearing, they started off ahead, hoping for the best.

As they traveled, Cyrene kept her eyes and ears out for any signs of dragons, wyverns, or anything else that might seem unusual or after them. Countless times she had to remind Link to keep focused on the map as well as the road incase anything would come up in front of them.

_I still can't believe there're no settlements! _ He sighed heavily, staring sadly at the empty horizon.

"Stupid Kesch…leaving us to die in the woods. Whether it was from starvation or some sort of monsters, I'm going to murder him when that cursed wretch shows his sneer again in my path!" Cyrene was hissing under her breath, followed by a string of curses. Link snuck a peek back, and noticed a small puff of smoke come out of her nostril.

_Now that's odd, _he thought, quickly remembering to face forward. Sensing the girl's increasing anger, he hurried his horse into a faster pace in hopes to get to some sort of village faster.

"This whole damned thing is stupid! Why do I have to sit here in the world of Hylians and fight some evil dragon king that wants to enslave them all? Isn't there someone with you know…more powers? So far, I've been beaten, chased, threatened, cheated, heartbroken, lonely, and starved! Some adventure this is turning out to be," she turned her grumpy glare skyward, huffing. He turned around and smiled at Cyrene, trying to make her feel better. She glared at him with cold amethyst eyes, and he turned around in sorrow.

_Note to self; don't piss her off in dragon form. _Much to his joy, a few scarce buildings appeared in the distance. Link tapped Cyrene's shoulder as she was starting to doze off. He then pointed to the little settlement a few yards away.

"About time," she growled.

The town was very small, but it was in much better shape than the one previously visited by the two travelers. The people there were also much nicer, occasionally waving hello and greeting the two. Link usually smiled and waved back. "Which way to a restaurant or something?" Cyrene asked a young man. She tired to sound as friendly as possible, but the young hero still could hear a twinge of sarcasm and impatience in her tone.

"Uhh… that way, Miss! It's a few buildings down, and quite large too. Have a good day!" he smiled, walking off.

"Well that's nice. Let's go," she grumbled, half dragging Link to where they were headed. He grunted a little in protest, but seeing the disguised dragon's expression, bit his tongue.

Inside the restaurant, it was similar to the old, run down place before. Instead, though, it was made of stones instead of wood, and the people there chatted happily amongst eachother, sitting at pretty tables with vases of flowers on them. The food smelled sweet, much to the two's pleasure, and sat down at one of the empty tables. "Okay so, after this we'll go look for some saddle supplies and look for a remote area…" Cyrene said, resting her head on her hands. A waitress came by, padding along silently to their table.

"Good day, travelers! What will it be?" she asked sweetly, the freckles on her pale skin glittering. She noticed Link, and blushed, stifling a cute giggle.

"Well," Cyrene said, trying to stop the angry redness from coloring her cheeks. "What do you usually recommend? We're in a little bit of a hurry, and need a bunch of energy for the road ahead."

_We also need some supplies to travel with, Cyrene. We can't hope for more villages as we pass by, _Link reminded sharply.

"But uh, any traders around here? We're kind of out of stuff," she added. The waitress nodded.

"Of course there are! Anyway, about your dish… The chef always has something different everyday. Right now he's preparing some fresh deer meat and carrots-"

"We'll take two orders please," Cyrene interrupted, growing impatient. The waitress nodded and left, her blonde curls bouncing. The disguised dragon tapped her long nails on the table, sighing. "Got any money on you?" Link nodded, pulling out his wallet.

_You seem kind of sad. What's wrong? _

"A lot of things," she said, staring into his eyes. "I don't understand how you cope so well with some things. I guess my kind was wrong about the intelligence of Hylians, after all. When's the Goddess's forsaken food coming?" the maiden growled, still tapping the table. Her voice getting softer, she mumbled. "If I could be in dragon form I'd hunt… But no. I have to keep it a secret."

After a few minutes of waiting, rumblings from a very irritated Cyrene and useless efforts to calm the girl down by Link, the waitress arrived again with their food.

_At least she won't be grouchy anymore, _he said in his mind, thanking goodness for once that he was silent. Cyrene thanked the young woman and ate quietly, but the utensils next to her were ignored. She was using her hands! Praying no one was looking, Link snapped his fingers infront of her face to get her attention. Hoping she wouldn't bite his fingers off, he pulled back and showed Cyrene how to eat with a fork and knife.

"Well, that's stupid. What's the point of that?" she asked. "You're species is an odd one, Link."

_Just please try and blend in. _The warrior looked around a few more times and thankfully no one was looking their way. _After all, at least my species doesn't sneeze fire and try to kill innocent heroes in the sky. _Cyrene huffed, but started to eat once again with the proper method.

"Well that was nice," Cyrene smiled after they were finished. "I needed something like that after searching the forest for nuts and stuff to eat." She stood up, taking Link's hand as he stood as well. They left some money on the table as well as a small tip, and went outside to explore the town.


End file.
